pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Char Flamesong
"Remember, you're talking to a Charmander who's afraid of girls, causes some type of death on a daily basis, and acts like a complete idiot when bored. NOTHING. Ever makes sense with me." - Char Flamesong Char is a demonic and somewhat omnipotent Charmander who seems to have the inability to not move when bored and acts loony almost 24/7 while being diagonsed with both parthenophobia and split personality disorder (although this is actually a magical effect, and not a disorder). His skill is deeply ingrained in the blades of swords and billhooks along with the enigmatic realms of magic. He tends to abuse illogical references very often, apparently breaking the fourth wall enough to get to the fifth wall. Char also has RP access to the Dragon Quest vocation system, which is almost nonsensical but can give one who trains hard enough large amounts of power. He is Kwrpg32's main and most well-known (in a bad way) RP character, along with being introduced as the protagonist of the on-hold comic Flamesong Chronicles and being introduced as an anti-hero or even a villian in other series created by Kwrpg32. Char's first appearence was actually in a fanfiction created by LegandaryMasterRemix, a user of a heralded Pokémon MMO comunity. Char has numerous titles that are mostly honored. He is the Shaykanian Overlord, Prinny Master of an RP Realm, a Territory Lord (basically meaning a Timelord, although this means he needs to be extra obedient to Dialgas) and previously a Demon Overlord (although he still is regarded as a Demon Overlord). History LegandaryMasterRemix's Story In the origin of Char, he is the brother of the protagonist and an interesting Charmander who has taken Vacuum-Cut to the next level. He initially appears as a hypnotized minion of the villian, until his emotions got the best of him along with a powerful blow from his opposition. Afterwards, he joins the protagonists. Flamesong Chronicles Here, Char makes his canon appearence as the soon-to-be leader of Team Airtight Blaze. In this comic, he's generally portrayed as a skilled-but-insipid Charmander with a keen eye for illogical occurences and a highly advanced Vacuum-Cut. The soon-to-be team go out exploring, and end up on the island where the "Pokémon World Battle Tourney" is hosted. However, they're quickly attacked by a Jolteon—one that ends up knocking Char out. Afterwards, Char performs his first Vacuum-Shield. Then, during the tournament that the protagonists enter, Char fights the same Jolteon and ends up showing off his new Vacuum-Teleport, much to the opposition's dismay. In the end, Char wins. So far, the comic has been put on hold at that point, but is set to continue later. Team Frostfource In this series, Char makes his first appearence as a competitor in the next World Pokémon Battle Tourney. He knocks out a member of Team Frostfource, Seed, with a single attack—much to his dismay. Afterwards, he battles Kiseki, one of his friends at this point in time and "King of the World". The battle draws out for quite some time, but Char ends up winning due to a clone casting the Magic Burst spell. Finally, Char fights Kaywer, the protagonist and leader of the series Team Frostfource and the team Team Frostfource, respectively. This battle also draws out long, and Char goes far enough to even use a Kaboomle spell; which generally ends up in the stadium being damaged in some areas. Kaywer still escapes this attack though, and ends up forcing Char to fight him while time is frozen. They end up even going outside of the stadium during this, clashing almost everywhere within the general area of the stadium. One of Char's "personalities" gets the better of him eventaully, and he causes air to close in on Kaywer's throat. Although when it occurs to Char that the opposing Quilava is probably seriously going to die, his regular personality overrules his evil side and he ends up defeating a now much weaker Kaywer with what seems to be the Metsū Hadōken. Afterwards, he becomes a regularly appearing ally of Team Frostfource and antihero within the series. 2011 Role-play Char is, at the beginning of this year, conflicted with depressing emotion as he takes note of inheriting his family's power as a goal and also takes note of the fact that his evil side has greatly gotten the best of him. Char ends up solving this problem by using a magic to combine his sides (his split personality is a result of magic in the first place). However, this results in him being evil overall, just not as much as his pure evil side. He then initiates the Dragonipetal Ritual, which ends in him turning into a Shaymin for about a week (which he horribly dislikes doing). However, his magical might practically doubles due to this. He attained most of his titles shortly before be became a Shaymin. Also during early 2011, "Char" also tripped to the Alter World on a mission to retrieve Jasonese's swords; this ends with a conflict against a self-proclaimed peon of the Chrion Council. It is shown a bit later on that Char became a prosecutor for Exbel at some time, working with Detective Kipz. Now, in this time period, Char is being forced to master the art of splitting himself (he hasn't already done this) to exist within multiple dimensions at once without cloning; mostly to legitly exist within multiple RP communities. He's also forcing Emeraldstar to "get over" his recently obtained title of Demon Lord (which became Demon Overlord shortly). However, Emeraldstar decided Char's evil has been increasing at a dangerous rate and took action with the Dragon Balls located in PMUniverse (yes, that RP realm has Dragon Balls). Now, Char's good side has greatly overtaken his evil side, but his evil side still exists. Afterwards, Char trips to Tao Village (from the deviantART group #PMD-Explorers). His greatest discovery so far is the Riolu named CuJario (known as CJ to most), who wields a red aura and many times more power than a normal Riolu can imagine. What shocked Char was his almost Super Saiyan-resembling speed and power very shortly after evolving into Lucario. Char also had a battle in the Tao Village Dojo against Daxter, a Riolu and surprisingly the strongest member of Team Blitz, despite the other member looking rather powerful. Both sides ended up screwing with each other, not going serious for awhile. However, even if they weren't serious at all, their combined destructive power was great enough that the match was declared a draw before they got any more serious; the dojo had already been quite damaged in a few areas. Char is currently staying in Tao Village, already being familiar with Team Minted Divinity who guided him around. By now, Char has assumingly left the village, apparently on a mission for Team Frostfource. PMDAdventures! Char is the cousin of the protagonist in this comic, and is introduced along with Team Frostfource (who actually make their first appearence as villians despite their heroic nature). Char actually has a set fighting style in this comic, and it's completely based on using sage-level magic to hinder and harm the opponent while preventing any harm from coming to himself and also boosting himself. He also has counteracts for cut-offs to his magic power aswell. Abilities Char has the Omniscient Bloom ability, giving him access to every IQ Skill there is in the regular PMD system. He also has at least one way to use any type of Arcane (by Chrion Council definition) magic, along with knowing every Shaykanian spell and having Almighty (again, by Chrion Council definition) magic mastered. Because Char has almost infinite access to Shaykanian magic, he has the power to create spells if he has the workings of magic in his mind (which he never memorized, so he has to look at a spellbook very often to do this). Char can also use the type of magic you see in Hocus Pocus; just far more deadlier. He can seem to do things such as transform into golden butterflies and look like a murder was caused by something else with it. Char also has access to every Dragon Quest spell and numerous Final Fantasy spells. Aside from this, Char practically has infinite physical potentional, which is probably the reason he can even come up with 10 fighting styles on a weekly basis in the first place. Char has also had contact with others in a way that caused them to fuse with him. As an example, Char now has nine lives due to having performed a fusion technique with Emeraldstar during a dark hour; although it took both of them a bit to realize they couldn't change back. This particular case also heavily increased Char's proficiency in star channeling, in where one takes in cosmic power by star gazing and then unleashes it. Detailed Equipment Primary Weapon: Erdrick's Sword Erdrick's Sword is a heirloom of a heralded hero from the Dragon Quest series; Erdrick himself being the most well-known hero among the Dragon Quest world and the protagonist of Dragon Quest III. It is made almost completely completely out of steel, colored orichalcum and grinded pieces of glass (it is never explained why or where the glass is applied, but it's a very little amount of glass; possibly to create a better cosmetic appearence). It's Char's so-called "weapon of choice", although mostly because it gives off a very heroic feeling and Char is somewhat a sucker for this type of item, despite his evil nature. Secondary Weapon: Golden Witch's Staff This item is also a reference to a series, particularly Umineko no Naku Koro ni by the 07th Expansion where it is the staff held by every witch entitled Beatrice. Char usually doesn't hold it, but he has to tap into its power to perform his so-called "deadly Hocus Pocus magic". Back-Up Weapon If nothing else works, Char pulls out his true weapon of choice, the billhook A.K.A. meat cleaver, and it is made out of an orichalcum-mithril alloy. Char feels more focused with this weapon, and can slash at the same speed as with a sword when using this heavy weapon. With the billhook, Char can use his most annoying attacks and can also afford to play around with his opponent through means such as teleporting everywhere randomly in an attempt to tick off the opposition. Primary Support Item: Sky Gear Wand A simple-looking wand made with shards of a Sky Gear that fell out of the sky one day; which is assumed to be the work of a Shaymin. It increases Char's resistance to chrono conosis twofold and slightly increases his power in time magic, all just by carrying it. Secondary Support Item: Bonk! Atomic Punch This Scout's strange senseless energy drink from Team Fortress 2 isn't to be taken lightly. Once someone drinks it, they become invincible and 1.5 times as fast for about 10 seconds. However, the catch is that you must constantly move or it'll wear off prematurely, and you'll likely end up a bit stunned for a short time after drinking it. Other Support Item 1: Erdrick's Shield Like Erdrick's Sword, it is a heirloom of the hero Erdrick. It is a light-attributed shield that can block alot of things and is also made of steel, orichalcum and glass frits. It has Erdrick's symbol imprinted on it. Primary Accessory: 'The' Iceburg Scarf The Iceburg Scarf is the blue modified winter scarf (It looks like how the Demon Scarf is in the picture) that Char always has around with him. He's always wearing it no matter what unless he has a different scarf on. If he has a different scarf on, then it's in his "personal magical dimension storage", which is how he's able to produce things like miniguns out of nowhere. It was the thing that greatly assisted Char in learning magic, as when the wearer tugs it, their magical might is multiplied by three until they use a spell. Char never actually tugs the scarf now anymore, as doing so would surge too much magical energy into his body if he were a Charmander; after all, Charmanders are still unevolved. They can't exactly take everything. If he does end up tugging the scarf, though, he has to release it, and depending on how, it may cause some damage to the land. Secondary Accessory: Shaykanian King Ribbon Known to Char as the Shaykanian King Scarf due to it actually being a scarf. This is the green winter scarf that Char wears quite often now that shows he is the Shaykanian Overlord; it's pretty much the sole item in the land that can make you the Shaykanian Overlord. Yes, the scarf is that valuable. If wearing it, its magic will put the mysterious and intricate workings of magic in your mind. Basically a shout-out that says when you're the overlord of Shayka, you gotta know how to make spells. Other Accessory 1: Demon Scarf Obtained when Char officially registered himself as a demon, this scarf looks very similar to The Iceburg Scarf; the only cosmetic difference being that it's dark blue. It gives Char a great boost in dark magic and demonic abilities. Techniques Char has many techniques, so only the most-used shall be listed. Note that Char's most-used techniques can change very often, but are generally the same. High Speed Rush Char's version of this well-known skill is rather unique His initial "attack" is literally staring down the foe. Then, in about a few picoseconds, Char is flying through the air with his palm thrusted into his opponent. Right after he lands, he will call out exactly what he may have done besides thrust his palm; which is usually a rather undetailed explanation of the Hi-Speed Rush combo (he will just say something along the lines of "108 punches."); but he does not stretch the truth when he calls this out. One may believe this combo is done as Char is flying through the air with his foe; however, the High Speed Rush is actually done directly before Char actually thrusts his palm through his opponent. There have even been some cases where Char would appear behind the opponent suddenly with his arms crossed and back facing them, and the opponent would show signs or 'delayed reactions' in the usual case of getting hit many times. Hadouken Perhaps the most basic ki/aura expellation attack of all time aside from the kiai, Hadouken is simply a blast of concentrated ki that usually automatically takes on the form of a seemingly electrified, white-blue, large fireball. Kiai Attack Another incredibly basic use of ki/aura. "Kiai" literally translates to Ki Shot(Cannon), and it is an attack where one is hit by an either invisible or transparent white blast of ki. Can be used to confuse foes by supposedly "hitting them out of nowhere". It can also be used to deflect attacks, including other Kiais. Zap/Zam spells Char has access to every Dragon Quest spell, and it's no wonder he'd prefer the Zap series over the others, as the Zap spells are usually only available to the hero, or one who unlocks the Hero class. These spells usually summon or create lightning to inflict large damage. They consist of Zap, Kazap, Zapple and Kazapple; there is also a Lightning Storm spell that does into the Zap spell category. In the meanwhile, there are also Zam spells that replace Zap in Dragon Quest IX as a commonly used spell category by monsters and the main offensive spells of the Sage class; dark lightning spells. They consist of Zam, Kazam, Zammle and Kazammle. Lightning Storm is also a Zam spell in this game, using dark lightning instead of normal lightning unlike the rest of its appearences in the series. Breaking the Fourth Wall It's somewhat common for Char to use attacks that break the fourth wall (for example, grabbing an HP bar and hitting others with it, making an RPG message box which can actually be used physically, and in some cases even somehow obtaining a lawnmower mid-battle and easily knocking the fourth wall over, which is depicted as a brick wall in this case.), and it's undeniably effective; which is why Char continues to use these intricate methods of attack. Category:Anti-heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Evil characters Category:Heroes Category:RP Pokemon Category:Antagonists Category:Evil characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroes Category:Heroes Category:RP Pokemon